RPlog:Meeting with Draga
The interior of the Hutt's palace is nearly as opressively hot inside by night as it is outside by day, courtesy of the massive lit braziers lining the walls of the audience chamber bellowing flames and the high concentration of rough-looking individuals and unusual and equally fearsome beasts. The centerpoint of the audience chamber is the massive stone dais upon which the mighty tattooed hutt Draga reclines, roaring furiously at petty scum who attempt to plead favor with him, as his muscled tail whips back and forth rapidly. Occasionally, he scoops up a chunk of meat from a nearby bowl to hurl onto the floor where two dangerous looking cybernetically-enhanced battledogs fight over the meat before tearing it to shreds in their mechanical jaws. As the Hutt's porcine guards lead a new arrival down the stairs into the audience chamber, the Hutt tires of the thugs before him and dismisses them before turning to the human before him, and coos a greeting in huttese. A few pairs of footsteps coming down the entryway into the chamber would hardly be of notice to the great Hutt, of that it is certain. However, the voice that booms out as soon as the door greeter and his companion reach the edge of the main chamber is not to be confused with any other in the galaxy, once it is heard. Very dashing, yet somewhat foolish at the same time. "Greetings, O Great One!" Smitherbodkins booms, clearly not put off his ease by being in the presence of the Hutt, though he strides ahead of the unimportant minion to kneel before Draga in a deep bow, sweeping off his hat elegantly as he does do. The man was certainly familiar with proper ceremony. "I have come to offer you my kindest regards. In years past, your path and the path of my family have crossed, and yet I have never had the pleasure of making your acquaintence." He shakes his head sorrowfully, as though this fact has pained him throughout the years. Rising once more, he steps back defferentially, surveying the chamber's grandeur. "It seems that you, like myself, have proper appreciation for the finer things in life!" Just look at those braziers. Hand-tooled, unless he missed his mark. And he prided himself on never missing his mark. Draga the Hutt listens to the Human male before him speak, and appears to be growing more upset by the moment. When his guest has finished, he addresses Smitherbodkins with a roar that echoes through the audience chamber, and causes the battle dogs to whip around in alarm. "Fool! Do not bore me with your frivolous banter. You will identify yourself to me immediately, or you will be ejected from my palace. I do not have time for foolishness. Perhaps you have been spoiled too much in the past by audiences with my feeble-minded family. Do not mistake me for them or you will learn your lesson swiftly." When the Hutt finishes his beligerent roar, some of the hangers-on in the throne room laugh softly as the Hutt waits for the human to identify himself. (speaking in Huttese) Seeming quite unabashed at the roar, as though he was almost expecting it, Smitherbodkins chuckles softly to himself, shaking his head as though in disbelief of the greatness that he has before him, and also in self-mockery for forgetting this most important detail. "Forgive me, Your Greatness. I do go on sometimes. Every gentleman has his faults, after all. Lord Geophreigh Smitherbodkins IV, Baron of Corellia. As ever, at your service." He bows once more, then straightens to survey the glorious Hutt in front of him. "I must confess, I have been deceived. I have heard tell of stories of your greatness whispered on the winds of rumor, but I see now that they did no justice to your illustrious person whatsoever." "I have brought a gift, which I hope will please you. I apologize it if does not; it may seem a meager offering in light of your opulent palace." He turns to the guard who let him in, snapping his fingers once in the way that only nobles can, which expects to be obeyed immediately. The guard returns in a moment, pushing a hoverdolly which contains perhaps the most ornate and ostentatious snacquarium in existence. The bowl is large enough to accomadate at least 7 or 8 nala-tree frogs, with room to spare, a beautiful crystal which seems to take in light and send it back out, or perhaps contain its own light source. The stand is curved and flowing, though not too much so; just right for placement beside the Hutt's hoverchair. It is almost as though he had known exactly how to compliment the the vast audience cavern without overwhelming the rest of the decor. The Hutt's eyes go wide at the sight of the snacquarium, indicating that he is pleased. He orders his servants to set it up, while he turns his attention back to Smitherbodkins. "It is a fine gift, Baron. But you did not come here merely to dispense flattery and gifts. It is time to talk business. Why have you sought me out? This world is a long ways from Corellia." (speaking in Huttese) Giving a nod indicating his extreme pleasure at finding an appropriate gift, Smitherbodkins sets the bottom of his intricately worked cane on the floor in front of him, the other hand meeting the first on top so as to assume a more relaxed posture. Hutts were always so difficult to shop for; what does one give one who has the galaxy at the tips of their fingers? And he does get so much pleasure out of giving gifts. He smiles at the Hutt, switching to his native tongue in a gesture of respect for his culture. "Your exquisite taste is only surpassed by your boundless intellect. I must agree that pleasure is not the only thing that brought me hither, though that would certainly be enough." He shakes his head, "No, my purpose is more intricate than that. I am planning on throwing a small get-together at my estate on Corellia. It will be set for the Friday after this. I am celebrating the acquisition of a book which I have coveted for many a year. I offer you my warmest invitation in the hopes that you would grace my manor with your presence." (speaking in Huttese) The Hutt is drawn between listening to Smitherbodkins speak and eyeing the delicacicies floating around in his snacquarium as he waits impatiently for his servants to finish setting it up. He considers the offer a moment, scratching his chin, and then speaks, "I would hear more about this party before committing myself. Who else will be invited?" (speaking in Huttese) "I plan on inviting quite a few people; I feel that these things do so well when they are well attended. But you, O Great One, would be the guest of honor!" Smitherbodkins interlaces his fingers over the top of the cane, leaning forward slightly, a bit conspiritorily. "I know of quite a few people who are also very eager to meet such a one as yourself. You need not worry about a thing; everything will be prepared precisely to your liking. My manservant is familiar with many delectible dishes from Nal Hutta, and you could also have your staff submit a menu that you would prefer. Though my manor is nothing like as fine as this, I flatter myself that I would not allow one such as yourself to be received in an inappropriate manner." The guards putting together the snacquarium catch Smitherbodkins' attention momentarily, and he blinks, as though he is unable to believe his eyes. Suddenly flying into what would almost be called a rage, if the man weren't so mannerly, Smitherbodkins cries, "No, no, you ignorant fools! Should you handle it like that, you will shatter the crystal! Gently, gently! Caution is key." Shaking his head, he turns back to Draga, "Forgive me, Your Greatness, but I could not abide seeing the gift broken before you had even the smallest chance to utilize it." (speaking in Huttese) J'Eeves walks down the ramp of the Jizz Fandango. J'Eeves has arrived. Planning a party on the scale that Smitherbodkins liked to throw parties meant heaps of work, even weeks in advance. The catering had to be seen to, and the guest list, the seating arrangements, the band, the decorations; the list was seemingly endless, and yet J'Eeves managed to keep on top of it all and still chase his master around the galaxy. Sometimes, however, it meant being a little bit late. This is one of those days, and the Kubaz arrives in Draga's palace with little fanfare, positioning himself unobtrusively in the back of the room, in case he was needed. The Hutt pays little attention to the manservant as he arrives, and more to the crystal apparatus of the snacquarium. Smitherbodkins roar at the servants seems to have pleased Draga immensely. Turning back to the Human once more, his booming voice fills the audience chamber. "No apologies are necessary, good Baron. Incompetence is not to be abided, and you exercise your power well. I respect those who know how to use their power. And those who are wise enough to know when not to flaunt it. Very well then. You may leave the coordinates of your estate with my majordomo, Gjeel Dhantra." An unpleasant Advosze male nods cordially to Smitherbodkins. "If it amuses me to do so at the time, I will attend your little get-together. Now, is there anything else you wish to discuss?" Draga beckons a scantily-clad devaronian serving girl forward as she brings a tray with a silver goblet and a delicate carafe of luminescent amber fluid to Smitherbodkins. "Please. Have a drink. And have no fear that it is poisoned. I have no need to stoop to poison to kill unwanted guests in my palace." As if in response to that last statement, muffled sloshing can be heard from beneath the grate that occupies the floor before Draga's dais. "It's of excellent vintage. I serve only the finest for my guests." (speaking in Huttese) Without even batting an eye, Smitherbodkins removes the goblet, inclining his head in another defferential bow to the magnificent Hutt. "You are truly gracious." With that, he immediately takes a deep draught, as though to demonstrate his complete trust in the Hutt. A gentleman of his calibre would never use anything so uncouth as a food taster; besides, Kubindi constitutions were quite different from those of humans, and he would never trust any of his business to anyone but J'Eeves. The Devaronian girl gets an appreciative glance, and Smitherbodkins turns back to Draga with a wink, "Again, your taste is beyond compare." "I will do as you command, O Great One, in the hopes that I may see you again at my humble abode. There is nothing more that I would like to discuss, except to wish you a very pleasant evening, and thank you profusely for taking the time to allow me an audience." (speaking in Huttese) Without being asked, the mark of an efficient valet, J'Eeves steps towards the Hutt's majordomo and presents him with an official invitation to the party, complete with directions to the estate. The invitation, fresh from the printers, is done up in black with silver writing, and announces the acquisition and celebration of several new tomes of literature. There are even several photographs of the books attached. It had been picking up the invitation for the Hutt that had caused the valet's delay in arriving. The advosze takes the invitation and casts a downward glance at it before offering the kubaz a fanged scowl. Whether its a sign of derision or the closest the majordomo has ever come to a smile is hard to tell. Draga watches as the snacquarium is finally assembled and immediately reaches in to clutch a squirming frog, and stuff it in his mouth, chomping down on it and making a loud sucking noise before slurping it completely. He turns back to Smitherbodkins. "Then you are free to go, Baron. I will make careful note of the upcoming party, and perhaps see you there." He glances once again at the snacquarium, "Do feel free to visit whenever you have business." (speaking in Huttese) With a nod, Smitherbodkins places the goblet back onto the tray, giving Draga another deep, elegant bow. "You are too kind, Your Greatness. This visit has been one that I will not soon forget." He smiles as he straightens, motioning to J'Eeves as he turns to walk toward the corridor leading out into the hot Tatooine desert. The Kubaz had certainly arrived just in time; it would certainly have been awkward if he had not procured an invitation to the guest of honor. "I trust the invitations are in order, J'Eeves," he says, switching back into basic as his strides take him further and further away from the Hutt on his hoverchair. "For the price I paid, I expect the best. No expense must be spared for this celebration!" His footsteps echo down the corridor, the guards scurrying behind him to let him out. That was quite productive. Quite productive, indeed.